Living Hell/Chapter One
The first chapter of the comic series Living Hell. Transcript A teacher is seen writing on a chalkboard in front of a large group of people all wearing the same uniform. *'Teacher: '''Orcs. Who can tell me what an Orc is? *'Student #1: An Orc is an off-shoot of goblins or trolls but their intelligence is a lot closer to humans than those two. *'''Teacher: And what are Orcs to us? *'Student #2: '''Our mortal enemies! *'Teacher: Right. And that's why you're all here. By the end of the year, you will all be ready to face the Orc Empire and win this war for us. You will all be guardsmen! The students cheer. After the class, one student is approached by another. *'Student #3: '''Hey Jackson! how are ya, man? it's been a while! *'Jackson: Robert! yeah, I'm doing fine. The class today wasn't all that fun though. *'Robert:' Yeah, I mean, it's the first day of our training and they already expect us to know what the Orc capital is called? jeez... *'Jackson: '''Yeah, luckily most of the test was about how weapons work. *'Robert:' Maybe for you, you've studied that for ages. All I've studied for is how tall an average Orc is. Oh, by the way, did I already tell you about the party? *'Jackson:' What party? *'Robert: We were assigned a party! it's awesome! Robert opens a door, revealing two other people inside. One a large man the other a woman on her computer. *'Robert: '''Jackson, meet Kyle and Harriet! *'Kyle: Jackson! Kyle picks Jackson up and hugs him. *'Kyle:' Robert here has been telling us such wonderous things about you! *'Jackson: '''He has? *'Robert: Oh come on, I told you not to tell him that! you know how shy he can be! *'Kyle: '''Right, sorry, sorry. Kyle puts Jackson down. *'Kyle: So tell us, Sir Jackson, what exactly inspired you to join up with the Guardsman Guild in the first place? *'Jackson:' Just thought it'd be a good way to give back to the community. *'Kyle:' Wonderful! I did it for reasons of my own. I wish to become the world's greatest hero! *'Robert: '''That's a pretty big goal, Kyle. *'Kyle:' Indeed, I know, but I truly believe I can do it! I've trained for years and it's become my one and only goal! and why exactly have you joined the Guardsmen, Sir Robert? *'Robert: I mostly joined because Jackson joined. He's my best friend after all. Plus it can be fun. Why did you join, Harriet? *'''Harriet: Mnng... *'Robert:' ...Huh... *'Jackson:' Is she okay? *'Kyle:' She's fine, she just likes her computer a little too much. I'm not exactly too sure why she joined. *'Robert: '''So do you two know each other? *'Kyle: Me and her? no, not really. But I know you two do, Sir Jackson and Sir Robert! I'm curious, how exactly did you two meet? *'''Robert: Oh, it was a crazy story. When I was eleven, I liked to play in the woods and I had this tree fort I made that I fell out of. I landed on my head, so I was really dazed and to make it worse, a Bugbear was coming right for me. And then, out of nowhere, Jackson burst in with a wooden sword and cracked it right across the Bugbear's head. It completely shattered, it was nuts! I couldn't believe how strong he was! we've been friends ever since. *'Kyle:' And why exactly where you in the woods, Sir Jackson? *'Jackson: '''I honestly forget, I think I was pretending a boulder was a monster and hitting it or something like that. *'Kyle:' Wow... *'Jackson:' I don't have that interesting of a life, sorry. *'Robert: You beat a Bugbear, so that's pretty interesting. *'''Jackson: Yeah, I guess. So are we going out or what? *'Kyle:' According to the rules of Guardsman Guild we are not allowed to exit here unless we are called on. *'Robert: '''Well that sucks. *'Kyle: I did not make the rules, Sir Robert. *'''Jackson: I might just go to bed if that's the case. So, goodnight. Jackson takes off his uniform and lies in bed, falling asleep. Later that night, he's woken up by a bright light and opens his eyes, seeing Harriet sitting on the ground with her computer. *'Jackson:' Hey... you doing okay? Harriet continues to look at her computer. *'Jackson: '''Alright... be quiet then. Jackson lies back down, staring at Harriet's computer screen. Harriet accidentally closes her tab, revealing her background to be of a younger her and a woman. She instantly opens it back up. *'Jackson:' What was that? Harriet sits completely still. *'Jackson:' Look, I know it's pretty hard to talk about certain stuff but it feels really good to get it off your chest. Harriet continues to sit in silence. *'Jackson: Okay, you don't need to if you don't-- *'''Harriet: My mom... *'Jackson:' Huh? *'Harriet:' That was my mom... *'Jackson:' What happened to her? *'''Harriet: '''She got sick... the last thing she ever did was point at a TV with a picture of Guardsmen Guild and tell me she believes in me. She knew how much I wanted to join the Guardsmen... But now...